


Everything Life Ought to Be

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A short drabble in which Mal lets Evie's hair down after a long, tiring day





	Everything Life Ought to Be

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal pulled the covers up and rolled over onto her side, staring across the room at the empty white sheets of the tidily made bed until she fell asleep.  She missed Evie’s breathing, it was hard to sleep without it, but somehow Mal managed, and everything went dark as she slipped into her dreams.  
  
Evie came back to the dorm a little past midnight, sneaking silently into the room, ever the picture of grace—until grace tripped over a pair of Mal’s boots in the dark and stumbled into a dresser.  Mal blinked her eyes open, alert for a split second before the sleepiness washed over her like a tidal wave.  Despite her body’s protests, she sat up, finding the shape of Evie in the dark.  
  
“…E?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mal,” Evie whispered even though there was no need.  "I didn’t mean to wake you.“  
  
Mal shook her head, brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"S'okay.”  
  
Stepping over the boots this time around, Evie crossed the room to Mal’s bed, sitting down heavily on the edge of it.  Mal was suddenly hyperaware of the strange, contradicting way Evie’s body seemed to radiate tight tension and sulking exhaustion at the same time.  It showed in her sigh, as well.  
  
“You sound like how I feel,” Mal told her.  "Can’t believe you got back so late.“  
  
Evie laughed tiredly.  
  
"I can.  You never had to be a lady of the court, but I’m still a royal councilor.  Nights are late and…and I still have school in eight hours.”  
  
The thought dawned on Evie, and she fought back a groan.  So tired.  So  _physically_  tired.  But still, she carried herself.  Sat up straight, shoulders back, head held high.   
  
Until Mal scooted forward and moved behind Evie, leaning in and pressing a sleepy kiss to the nape of her neck.  
  
“You can let go,” Mal softly told her.  
  
Another sigh from Evie, this one in relief, and then she was falling forward, letting her head loll and her shoulders slump.  But her moment of relaxation was indeed a moment, the briefest of them, when she sat herself back up again and let loose yet another sigh.  
  
“…I have to get ready for bed.  I still have to change, take my makeup off, fix my hair…”  
  
Grudgingly, she started to stand, but Mal reached up to take her by the waist and sit her back down.  
  
“Mal, come on, I have to—”  
  
Evie shut up when Mal’s fingers were in her hair, tracing the shape of the braided bun Evie had styled her blue in before leaving for her council meeting. Mal again came forward and kissed the back of her neck, then felt out the little crown pin slid into Evie’s hair, being ever so careful with it as she took it out, knowing how much Dizzy’s creation meant to her.  
  
“M…” Evie hummed her name, the touch of her alone sending a wave of soothing heat from head to toe like being lowered into a warm bath.  
  
Mal was surprisingly adept at undoing Evie’s braids, each finger soft and gentle with her weaving motions.  She unbraided.  Kissed the back of Evie’s neck. Unbraided.  Nuzzled into her shoulder.  Unbraided.  Kissed behind her ear. Brushed out her hair with her fingers.  Wrapped an arm around Evie’s waist and lightly tickled her stomach.  Evie leaned back against Mal, suddenly so comfortable, so at ease.  Evie could’ve fallen asleep right then and there, heels and everything.  Mal allowed herself some time to close her eyes and bask in the feel of Evie against her, then went back to work.  
  
It was like brushing through a cloud, Evie’s perfect hair was so soft.  Every now and then the smell of strawberry-scented shampoo would drift between them—a recent change Evie had made that Mal was certainly not complaining about.  Bit by bit she let down Evie’s hair, giving her concentration a break every few seconds to watch rivers of blue spill past her shoulders and come to rest.  
  
“…All done,” Mal whispered in her ear, slipping the crown pin into her hand.  
  
“…Let me put my hair back up so you can do that again,” Evie murmured.  
  
Mal’s laugh was soft, a ghost of a laugh.  She once again trailed her hand through Evie’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp.  
  
“I love you,” Mal said.  She could feel Evie unwinding more and more every second.  
  
“I love you, M,” Evie said back, her voice heavy with sleep.  "…Mm, I have to go get changed.“  
  
She made to stand up, but just like before, Mal caught her beforehand, wrapping her arms around her waist in a hug, resting her chin on Evie’s shoulder to just feel her warmth and smell that strawberry shampoo.  
  
”…Hurry back.“  
  
"To you?  Believe me Mal, I will.”


End file.
